


Little Things

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drug Use, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Arya stark has been diagnosed with lung cancer, and while dealing with school and her condition, she finds that she is stressing out, and decideds to run away for a while when she meets a mysterious boy, who may have more problems than her, and together they try and get through what they call life.  While Sansa deals with coming out. "Just like the movies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagnosed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'm trying, I've never written a modern AU before, so this should be interesting.  
> Sorry about any mistakes, English isn't my first language, and I am writing this on my phone. But please overlook the mistakes and try and enjoy the story.

Arya lay face down on her desk, her head turned sideways as she drew. The pencil that she held in her left hand was almost a snub from the amount of Times she had sharpened it. Mainly because she was so clumsy, so she dropped her pencil a lot, resulting in broken lead. She was drawing a wolf, wolf's were her favourite animals. Her family had a dog at home, but it wasn't the same, and it wasn't really the families dog anyway. It was robbs dog, a grey Labrador named grey wind. The class room was noisy, she hated when things were so loud she couldn't concentrate. Arya slammed her pencil down, and sat up. It was always Ben talking, he was such a dick him and his friend Archie were such dicks, sometimes she just wanted to punch them, but last time she picked a fight it didn't go well. Arya lost the fight and went home early with a letter from the headmaster in her hand.

"Can you two please shut up." Arya said turning her head to the boy's.

Ben turned to face her laughing "What are you gonna do about it arya." Archie then started laughing in a stupid way, he sounded like hyena. 

"Ben look I need to finish this for my art project, so please  
Either move or be quite." She thought that sounded like a fair enough thing to say.

"And how are you gonna make us move, bitch. " arya stood up knowing this would go wrong.

Ben and Archie had names they didn't like to be called. "Oh I'm a bitch now am I." The two fucktards both stood up, archie pounding his fist. "Well lommey, hot pie that makes you asswipes. And I don't like asswipes." The two boys took a step closer. Arya felt fear rise up in her, what would her dad say. But arya was saved by the door to the classroom opening. Ben and Archie quickly sat down.

"Take a seat please arya." She picked up her books and her tiny pencil, and moved to the back of the classroom. She wasn't about to spend the lesson sat next to those two. She got out her math book and began to take notes. She liked this teacher, Mr lanister. He wasn't liked by many students, probably because they just saw him as a dwarf, not a man. Arya was dyslexic and found English and other lessons hard. But Mr lanister always helped her. 

Arya put her hand to her mouth as she coughed, she had the cough for a couple of months, her mum kept saying it would get better. Yet it kept getting worse, but arya knew it would pass. She began to feel quite I'll, like someone was shaking all the fluids in her brain around, pains spread across her chest with every cough. Arya closed her eyes waiting for it to pass. When the coughing fit was over, the pain still remained. She looked bup to see everyone looking at her. "Arya would you like a moment." Said Mr lanister. Feeling sick Arya nodded, she scraped back her chair, leaving her stuff. She walked out the classroom, wandered over to a wall and lent back against it. She tilted her head back so she could see the ceiling. Slowly she slid down the wall, placed her head in her hands, she took deep breaths waiting for the pain to leave but I wasn't working. She knew she would get a detention if she stayed. She got up and took a deep breath before entering the classroom to finish her math lesson.

The bell range throughout the school, a little light lit up inside arya, lunch she thought happily. Her chest was still hurting from first period. But it would be nice to see her friends. She placed her bio book in her bag then swung the rucksack over her shoulder, most girls liked handbags but arya didn't she preferred rucksacks, they were bigger and perfect in case of zombie apocalypse. She walked out of the classroom and headed straight into a herd of people, she was used to the traffic problems in her school. Arya felt down her genes to her pocket. "Fuck" she said aloud, she forgot her lunch money, she would have to borrow it. Arya looked up and saw the perfect person to scrounge of.

Ahead of arya was her perfect sister Sansa. Sansa had always been perfect, from her makeup to her grades she did well. Arya hated her for it, but all sister hated each other right? Next to her sister was Sansa's best friend jeyne, bitch alert was all arya could think. She coughed as she walked over to Sansa. 

"Hey Sansa I forgot my lunch money, can I borrow some and I'll pay you when we get home." Sansa looked at jeyne and laughed

"Sorry Jeyne, I have to deal with my stupid brat of a sister." Arya crossed her arms and tilted her head."okay arya I will give you one dollar." Arya looked up at her.

"Sansa you know that's not enough to buy lunch." Arya said before entering another coughing fit.

Sansa put her lip out "aww pour little aryas got a cough, well now I ain't giving you shit, you'll spread your germs." Sansa and jeyne both turned at the same time and walked away. Arya sighed and walked to the lunch hall. She smiled and waved as she saw her friends. They all waved back.

"Here arya I saved you a seat." Dany said. Dany was arya's best friend, even though she was the year above they still got along.

"Thanks Dany." Arya said taking her seat next to Dany.

Across the table sat Jon aryas half brother, with spaghetti hanging from his mouth. and Next to him sat sam . They were all good friends and even though arya was younger than they were none of them seemed to care. Just like arya didn't care that Sam was fat, or that Jon was a basterd or that Dany was adopted. It didn't matter unlike in some groups around westersos high. The group that her older sister Sansa was in was the 'cool' group. It mainly consisted of a tone of girls snuggling up to joffery,  
joffery was the 'hottest' guy in school. All he really did was play football and kiss girls. At the moment he was dating Sansa, but arya wondered how long that would last. Her younger brother bran was in a small group with him meera, jojen and this guy named hodor who had some learning disabilities. 

"Arya are you not eating" Jon said.

"I don't have any money, I must have left in the counter." Arya said recalling what had happened with Sansa.

"Here" Jon said handing ou a five dollar bill."no need to pay me back"

Arya jumped up from her seat and thanked her brother, she went up to the food court and got her self some fries. She came back and sat in her original seat next to Dany. She handed the change back to Jon. The sat around the table discussing video games and music. Arya wasn't good at May things but she loved to play guitar. Arya felt sick yet again, she breathed in and out waiting for it to pass. Every thing started to spin, she turned to the side so her back was facing Dany.

"Arya are you alright." She heard Jon.

But when arya went to answer she coughed, she kept coughing until something came up from her throat, at first she thought she was going to be sick. But it wasn't sick, it was blood. She grabbed a tissue of table and wiped her hand and mouth.

"Omg arya is that blood." Dany said concerned. Arya put her head on her hand and rubbed her brow.

"I think so." Arya said not only feeling sick but quite scared.

"Arya are you okay." Sam said

"Hey arya do you want to go home I'll call dad he'll pick us  
UP." 

Arya nodded looking Down at the table. "Hey dad it's Jon," she heard muffled noises that she knew were her father on the other end of the line."dad I need you to pick arya up." More muffled noises "she's not feeling well." More muffled noises "Okay, bye dad love you." Jon put the phone back in his pocket.

Arya stayed in her head in hands position, but Dany asked the question she was going to ask."Is he coming." 

"No " Jon said "he's at work and can't make it." Jon looked at arya."I could call your mum." Arya shook her head.

"No don't worry about it." The bell went " come on or we wil be late for class." 

Soon enough the school day was over and they went outside and waited for the busses, the northern line bus took a long time to get there but it did. Arya clambered on to the but taking her normal seat in the middle with Jon next to her and bran in front. arya looked out the window for most of the bus journey. Arya, Jon , bran and Sansa (who walked 20 spaces behind.) Walked from the bus stop to their house. Sansa quickly rushed inside before the rest of them. Sansa stood in the kitchen eating an Apple, as arya entered the house. Arya looked at the counter and saw her five dollars worth of lunch money left there, she reached out to get it, but Sansa got there first.

"Hey that's mine." Arya said

"No that's the money you owe me for your lunch." Sansa said

"No it's not you lying bitch," arya went forward again to get the money from Sansas hand but as she went to do so pain erupted through out her body, she put her hand toher mouth and began to cough and cough, before she knew what was happening every thing went dark.

She awoke with a oxygen mask on her face, she looked toher left to see her mum sitting there with her eyes closed. The pain was gone arya noted.

"Mum." Arya said in a horse voice.

Her mother opened her eyes and gave her daughter a sad smile "oh arya," she said as she began to cry "your gonna be okay." She said pushing bthe hair of arya forehead.

"I'm okay mum." Arya said, why was her mum acting like this. But the bomb soon hit arya, she sat in the doctors room with her mum on her right squeezing her hand, and her dad on her left doing the same. Arya looked at this man , his name was doctor luwin. He kept talking but arya didn't hear any of it, just the low pitch moan of death, arya didn't have a cough, she had lung cancer. Arya but her lip and kept listening to the silence.


	2. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya tries to get on with life.

Arya watched as the long hand of the clock ticked round, and round. The clock would keep ticking until it's batteries ran out, arya couldn't help thinking that her batteries were  
Running out. She had stayed in the hospital over night, but arya wanted to leave as soon as possible. Her parents had gone to go get some food for arya. Arya didn't feel like eating. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and watch the world drift away. She hadn't slept last night, not only was the hospital bed horrible, but she didn't think she would ever sleep again. The noise of news reports rattled in the background, it was some news about some riots, in a country she would probably never visit. She heard the click of the door as it opened, in came her mum holding up a burger king bag. Aryas dad trailed in behind her mum. Her mum walked over and put the brown bag onto the table that hung over the bed. 

"Here you go sweetheart." Her mum smiled at her, arya gave back a fair smile. Her parents were acting overly nice. 

"Thanks mum, but I'm not hungry." Her mum's smile faded.

"Go on arya it's really not that much." Her dad tried to persuade her.

"Dad, I'm not hungry okay."arya realized she was being quite rude,"I'll eat later, okay dad I'm just not very hungry. Sorry." Her dad put his hand on her face

"Its okay baby girl no need to be sorry." Arya smiled at him.

"I'm okay dad, really." Trying to reassure him "this is just one of things okay." But how could she reassure him, when she was so scared herself.

"When can we go home." Arya said her mum and dad sat down in the two chairs next to her bed.

"Soon I think, we just need to get some of your medicine and fill out some paper work and then we can go." Her dad said. Arya nodded, not long now she thought, but then she realized that she would have to tell her siblings.

"Do bran, rickon, Sansa, Robb or Jon know?"arya said worried for what she would have to face when she got home. 

"Yeah, we phoned them when we first found out." Arya looked at her dad.

"Umm, how did they take it." Her dad rubbed her hand.

"I don't know arya, I don't know." The door opened, and I came a nurse.

"Hello, sorry to intrude, but let's get you out of here." The nurse walked over and pulled out the IV tube from her hand. Arya flinched. The nurse placed a cotton wall bud with some antiseptic on where the needle had been, and put a plaster over the hole. "Okay."The nurse said"Mum, dad could you come with me to get some stuff, and our young arya can get changed. Ready to go home." Arya nodded. Her parents left the room. She slowly got out from the bed, her chest still hurt but not as bad as it did yesterday. She walked over to her mum's bag, she unzipped it and pulled out her trousers and a t-shirt. She quickly changed and put the pajamas she was wearing inside her mum's bag. She walked over to her bed and sat on it, waiting for her parents to return. 

It was about 20 minutes before they returned with some paper and a sealed bag full of medicine. She got up from her bed,and walked over to her parents. Her dad put his hand on her back and they left the hospital. Her dad sat in the front seat and drove, arya sat in the back seat and lent on her mum's shoulder. She was glad they were there to help her. The car stopped arya raised her head from her mum's shoulder, and looked towards the house. At that moment arya began to freak out. She started to breathe heavily, her mum put her hands on aryas shoulders. "Its okay arya remember this is just a thing." 

"Yeah , yeah just a thing." Arya looked at the house and opened the door to the car. The walk up to the house was hard, she hated herself as her dad put the key in the lock and opened the door. The door swung open, the empty corridor, was long and vast. She walked inside a dumped her bag on the side where the shoes were. She was disappointed that no one came to see them at the door, but when she heard the running down the stairs, she smiled when she saw his face. 

"Arya,"Jon said when he reached the bottom of the stairs "it's gonna be okay, arya I swear, okay I'll do your chores and every thing." Arya smiled at him, and then they hugged. 

"You don't have to do my chores." Arya said she looked up to see bran rickon and Robb come down the stairs. 

"Arya."bran said as he ran down the stairs and hugged her. 

Robb walked over and joined in on the hug. Arya told them that she was gonna be okay, even though she didn't feel she would. They all sat around the kitchen table, arya looked around "where's Sansa?" 

Robb looked at her concerned."She wanted to go out. But she'll be back later." Arya nodded

"So when does aryas treatment start." Jon said, arya looked down into her cup of coffee, it wasn't really a topic she wanted to join in on.

"Two weeks." Aryas dad said. "And things can only get better from there." Her dad looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

A week came and went in a blur of school and doctors appointments, arya lay in her bed, thinking about the week ahead, she heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." Arya said the door opened and her mum came through holding a tray of pills.

"Medicine time." Her mum said in a happy voice. Arya looked at her confused. Why did she have to do this act all happy, when things weren't good. 

"What the fuck mum. You act like nothings going on." Her mum looked at her as the smile faded

"Arya I'm just trying to a make things better."

"Smiling isn't going to make things better mum. Arya walked past her mum and out her door and started walking down the stairs well "fuck you and fuck your pills arya said as she slammed the door shut. Arya walked and walked until she didn't know where she was anymore. She looked in her pocket, she had 15 dollars. She walked some more until she found a bar. She opened the door and found a seat, she ordered some shots and took them by herself. She didn't actually like alcohol, but she didn't drink it for the taste. She looked across at a young man around her age, who was looking at her, did she know his, she looked away she didn't want to bring attention to herself. Soon enough the young man walked over and took a seat next to her. He had jet black hair.

"Hello." The boy said.

"What do you want." She said rudely

"Okay, restart, hello my name's gendry and your name is ..." He held out his hands waiting for an awenser.

"Fuck you." Why couldn't this guy understand she just wanted to be alone.

"Hello fuck you, Now what is a girl like you doing in a place like this."

"First of all, what are trying to do. And that is the cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard."

"Well I find the cheesy ones always work, well at least in the movies they do, and I'm trying to make you smile. So tell me what's your name."

She smiled at him "arya."

"Okay arya, I know a much better place than this shit hole."

"If it's a shit hole then why are you here."

"Some of best customers come here. So about that smile."

"What about it"

"You should do it more often, it's very beautiful. Just like in the movies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please comment and leave kudos love you all XD.


	3. Night Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get mixed up a little.

Arya didn't know what to do her parents would be home soon, she ran around the house looking . Gendry said that's what they had to do, but arya couldn't keep up, she was short of breath, and she was shaking, she tore open drawers searching. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Arya screamed as she started to feel nauseous. Sansa came running down the stairs crying 

"Arya have you found." 

Arya shook her head "no" 

"Oh god. Come on arya she's gonna die." Arya tore through some more drawers until she found what she was looking for. 

"Come on Sansa." Arya said as both girls ran up the stairs. 

\-------------------------  
-3 hours earlier-  
\-------------------------

Arya looked down at the pill it looked so small. She looked up around, she was finally gonna do it. She had wanted to take ecstasy for around a year now. The night club they were in was nice, gendry had said its the best in westeros, arya doubted that, westeros was a big city. But there was no denying that this was really cool. The band that played were one of aryas favourites, it was a rock band called 'kingslayer' the lead singers name was Jamie and arya couldn't lie he was gorgeous. Lights flashed and  
People shouted. Arya knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do but she really wanted to, she wanted live as she died. She looked up at gendry.

" have you done this before?"she asked worried about what she was about to do.

"Yes, but I'm not gonna take any tonight." Gendry said taking a sip of his beer

Arya looked at him confused."if I'm doing it why aren't you.?"

"Some of my friends are meeting us here and I should really look out for you while your high, anything could happen." She guessed that mad sense.

"How long does it take to kick in." Arya wondered

"Around an hour, but you will feel weird before hand."

She looked at the pill, was this really what she wanted to do, she probably shouldn't she did have cancer. But what did it matter anyway, she would die either way. She put the ecstasy pill near her mouth. " fuck it." She said before swallowing the the pill, she didn't feel any different.

Gendry smiled and raised his glass "hers to not being a drug virgin." Arya raised her glass. Gendry turned his head. "Here's my girl, margaery , you made it." Arya watched as a very hot girl walked over to them both. "Wheres Sansa." Arya knew it couldn't be her sister Sansa,  
It must be another girl.

"Shes just on the phone to her dad shell be her soon." margaery said "whoose this."

"Hi" arya waved "I'm arya." 

Gendry laughed "no arya your new name is im not a drug virgin." Both Margaery and gendry laughed, arya joined in not really getting brie joke. Margaery then turned around.

"Here she is, Sansa over here." Arya looked over at the girl, she closed her eyes, it was Sansa."shit" she wisperd it was dark in the night club maybe her sister wouldn't notice it was her. "Is everything okay babe." Margaery said.

Sansa walked over not noticing her. "Yeah, my folks are at the police station, my sisters run off. I feel kind of bad, I wasn't there but apparently she had a freak out, I guess the cancer things too much for her." No it's not arya thought. But then Sansa kissed Margaery full on, tounges and everything. 

Arya felt so stupid"omg Sansa your gay" she said aloud and then hit herself I'm the head as a self punishment.

Sansa looked at her horrified."Arya what the fuck are you doing here." Arya didn't know what to say instead she just laughed. Sansa shot an angry look at gendry "what did you giver gendry."

"Woah I didn't know she was your sister, I wouldn't have given her anything if I had known." Gendry said defensively 

Sansa looked at him confused "but you would have given any other 15 year old drugs."

Gendry scratched the back of his head."umm I don't know, what do I do your dad is gonna kill me."

"Umm, me and Margaery will take her home." 

"Okay but I have some cocaine I want to take."

Sansa put her hand to her head."Okay my folks won't be back till later if I don't tell them aryas home." Sansa looked at arya"Margaery go um do your stuff. And arya go meet me at the entrance." Arya got up and almost fell over Sansa caught her "maybe it's best if you come with me and Margaery. Gendry got your car and meet us at the entrance."

"I can look after your sister." Gendry said

"I would have trusted you but then you made the mistake of giving my sister ecstasy." The three girls went to the bathroom, Sansa and arya waited outside. The bathroom. 

"I can't believe you arya." Arya was beginning to feel light headed, "this can't be good for and your...condition." 

She looked at Sansa and laughed"I love you Sansa, I know your gay now. So let's make some babies." Sansa pushed arya away 

"One that's incest, and your high as fuck, you don't love me trust me on that." Arya just laughed at her.

Sansa looked at her watch"Come on Margaery." They waited five more minutes before Sansa went into the bathroom to get Margaery. All arya could see were colours, but when she heard Sansa shout she ran to get gendry. She found him soon enough and told him what Sansa said, but as soon as gendry had run off she had forgotten what it was. She woke up again, weirded out she looked around she was in a car she could feel the drugs wearing off she felt sick. She turned her head to see gendry driving, and looked in the back seat to see Margaerys head on Sansa lap, Margaery was sweating and there was blood coming from her nose. Arya then knew what was going on, she rememberd, when Margaery took her cocaine it had her OD, But they were gonna drive her back to arya and Sansa house because they had an adrenaline shot. 

Arya turned around "is anyone home Sansa."

"No I don't think so. I think everyone is out looking for you. How you feeling arya." Sansa sounded stressed 

"Not so good, my chest hurts and I think I'm about to throw up."

"Do I turn here " gendry asked quickly

"Umm yes" Sansa said.

They pulled up into the drive gendry opened the back door and got Margaery out the back and carried her inside the house, he took her upstairs to Sansas room. Sansa took arya by the shoulders "arya do you know where the adrenaline shot is."

"Yes I think so."

Arya didn't know what to do her parents would be home soon, she ran around the house looking . Sansa said that's what they had to do, but arya couldn't keep up, she was short of breath, and she was shaking, she tore open drawers searching. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Arya screamed as she started to feel nauseous. Sansa came running down the stairs crying 

"Arya have you found it" 

Arya shook her head "no" 

"Oh god. Come on arya she's gonna die." Arya tore through some more drawers until she found what she was looking for. 

"Come on Sansa." Arya said as both girls ran up the stairs. 

They ran into the room , Margery lay on the bed. Gendry looked at them both "did you find it"

"Yes " Sansa said, but arya dropped the shot on the floor, she bent forward and threw up, arya sat down on the floor she couldn't stand up. Sansa picked up the shot and walked over and stood near Margaery "what do we do now." 

"I don't know. " gendry said worried

"What do you Mean you Don't know." Sansa said

"I know."arya said"just like in pulp fiction, inject her in her heart."

"Arya you sure arya." Sansa said

"Just like in the movies." Arya said, gendry smiled at her.

Sansa raised her arms like she was about to sacrifice Margaery, Sansa brought down her arms, the shot fell straight into margaerys chest, Sansa pulled it out, Margery sat straight up breathing heavily. 

"Okay every thing is cool" gendry said " your okay Margaery" 

" Yeah I'm good." Margaery said

Sansa turned to arya smiling, but arya chest started to scream pain started to fill her body. "Arya?" Sansa said, aryas felt her hole body shake for a second, before she started coughing, Sansa walked over to arya patting her back , arya threw up again. Arya felt like she couldn't breathe but that soon passed. Sansa turned to her friends "you two better go. I'm gonna call my folks and its probably best if your not here." Gendry and Margaery left arya and Sansa sat at the kitchen table. Sansa gave arya her phone, arya dialled the number. "Hello ." She heard her mum, she sat there in silence for a second took a deep breath "mum." She said slowly "oh God arya, your okay where are you?"

"I'm at home, Sansa found me."

"Okay were on our way how are you feeling."

"I'm feeling quite shaky but Sansa will explain but it's not her fault it's mine."

"Okay I'll see you when we get back." She hung up on the other end.

"I'm sorry Sansa."

"Its okay."

Arya looked up "I won't tell anyone about Margaery." 

Sansa looked at her confused "you won't?" 

"No"

"Thanks sis. I try my best to minimize what happened tonight when I tell mum"Arya yawned "best get some sleep arya."

Arya walked up to her room and feel into her bed, dreading what tomorrow would hold, arya couldn't help thinking someone was watching her. She felt cold. What was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please comment and leave kudos love you all XD.


	4. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya experiences some side effects.

Arya Sat in her room huddled in a ball closing her eyes trying to shut the world out. She hadn't opened her door since last night, she was scared her parents might kill her for taking drugs. She slept really well last night probably the best nights sleep ever since she found out about the cancer, last night was weird she only remembered parts of it, but thing she really remember was her sister kissing a girl. Was Sansa drunk or high, maybe. Arya was so confused she had a boyfriend. Why would she have a boyfriend if she was gay, arya slapped herself, it must of been some weird hallucination. Arya almost shit herself when she heard someone drive up the driveway, she peeped though the curtain, a car had pulled up. Arya started to breathe heavily, she looked at her hands and realized she was shaking, she coughed and then began to cry uncontrollably. She heard the front door open. She sat up, she cradled her self and began to cry even more. She stood up to try and clam herself down. But when she did she dropped straight to the floor, one of her shelves fell down as she knocked it, the sound of her and the books hitting the floor were loud. She heard running up the stairs, oh God whoever that was coming into the house was gonna get her, she began started to take short quick breathes, oh God she thought am I dying, is this what it feels like, could she breath she wondered as she lay gasping for breath on the floor, she put he hands around the back of her head and moved her legs up to her chest.

Someone bagged on the door. We're they coming to kill her. "Arya? Is everything okay?" It was her mum's voice.

Oh God what if her mum wanted to kill her, arya decided to stay silent.

"Arya?" Her mum started to shake the door handle"Arya if your Okay answer me." It's a trick arya knew it is she awenserd back they would know where she was and they would come in and kill her or worse. She stayed silent.

"ROBB,"her mum screamed"somethings wrong arya isn't answering."

Someone else ran up the stairs. Was her brother wanting to kill her too.

The door handle shook again."mum it's locked." Her brother said

"I know it's locked Robb. Is arya in there look through the key hole." A few seconds of silence only filled with aryas scared breathing. Before aloud banging sound "Robb what's wrong is she in there."

"Yeah I think she's hurt she's lying on the floor, we can't get in unless we knock down the door." The loud banging sound continued. The door sung open, oh God arya couldn't breathe at all, her mother ran towards her. Her mum tried to pick her up and move arya into a hug, witch arya wanted to resist but was to tired to move, her mum rocked back and forth.

"Get off me." Arya tried to say but it just came out as a mumble. Robb walked over

"Is she okay." He asked barely noticing she was there.

"I think so," her mum said arya didn't know if she was okay, what was wrong with her.

"Whats wrong with her hand" arya had known it for a while the kept shaking and she couldn't stop it.

Her mum held her hands, "where did you go last night arya, what happened."

She looked up at her mum tears in her eyes "ask Sansa." She managed to say in between sobs

\-------------------------  
-8 days later-  
\-------------------------  
\--------cat------------  
\--------------------------

Cat stood outside the bathroom door, she could hear arya throwing up inside, she wanted to knock at cheak she was okay, but cat didn't want to seem to clingy. Aryas chemotherapy took place two days ago, before they went into the hospital arya had a small panic attack. It wasn't as bad as the one arya had had around 8 days ago, she had never seen arya like that. Even when she was little, she would never throw a tantrum while the rest of her children would. But cat knew this wasn't like that, not getting what you want in the store, but knowing you could die is completely different to that. Maybe it had just hit arya what was going on. Cat found it hard to see her daughter like this. Arya did have a good chance of getting through this, 80% survival rate. Cat kept telling her self those were great odds.

But there was always that 20%. It wasn't just that her daughter could die, it was the way everyone was behaving around her. Cat even caught herself doing it ,being overly nice. Arya could tell when people were doing it to. Cat knew what she hated most. She heard the bolt of the bathroom slide open, arya opened the door and stepped out, arya looked at her confused.

"Were you standing there the hole time.?"

"Yes," cat said, arya looked at her blankly "I thought you might need help."

"Fucking he'll mum I can go to the bathroom on my own." Arya said obviously annoyed with her mum.

"Sorry arya," arya took a step forward and almost fell over, cat caught her and arya put her arm round her, cat managed to get arya to her room, and tucked her into bed, it was the middle of the day, but arya was so tired she needed to sleep. She got up and walked over to Sansas room witch was next to aryas, arya and Sansa never could share a bedroom. She needed to take to Sansa about what had happened to arya the other night. She had meant to do it a while back, but with everything going on she never got the Chance. She knocked on the door hoping Sansa was in. "Come in." Her daughter said from inside the room. Cat opened the door, Sansa turned around and smiled at her mother.

"You okay mum." Her daughter said

Cat walked over and sat on the chair opposite Sansa bed "yeah, I'm good I was just wondering what happened with arya the other night." Sansa sighed and put down her book.

"Umm, I found her with some, guy, she was high."

 

"High?"

"Yeah..."Cat looked at her confused"on drugs mum." Cat looked around the room.

"For God sakes arya." Cat said to the air.

"Mum, I took her home as soon as I found her, but you know don't be mad with her, I think she's just scared."

"No I'm not mad." Truth was cat just felt sorry for arya, she looked back at Sansa "who was this guy she was with."

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face." Sansa said but cat could tell she lying

"Was it Jon" Sansa looked at her horrified

 

"No mum ot wasn't Jon, he would never do anything like that." Cat highly doubted that, but she would believe her daughter.

 

\-----------------------------  
-a few weeks later-  
\------------------------------  
\----------arya------------  
\-----------------------------

Arya Sat on her bed playing her guitar, she was writing a song, she really enjoyed writing music. But she had never written any songs before mainly because she had nothing to write about. Nothing interesting had really happened in her life, she had never kissed a guy, she had never even had a boyfriend, she had never been abroad. When she thought about it her life really sucked. But ever since she met gendry she couldn't stop thinking about him, she really did Like him. Arya put down her guitar, and stood up, holy craps, it just hit her she liked gendry. She walked over to the mirror. 

"Fuck." She said aloud. She looked I'll, she didn't feel it but she looked it. She was underweight and wasn't eating a lot. But the thing she hated the most was the hair. Waking up in the morning and finding patches of hair on your pillow, she opened her door and walked to the bathroom. She ship the door and pushed the bolt across locking her self in.

She wandered over to the sink, above the sink was a mirror, and to the left of the mirror was a medicine cabinet. She opened the door of the cabinet, she grabbed her dad's electric shaver, she plugged it in at the wall and turned it on. The shaver buzzed. 

"Fuck it." She raised the shaver to her head, she moved it around her scalp as pieces of hair dropped into the sink. She looked up into the mirror, she looked stupid. "I need a hat" but first bagels had a quick shower to get the hair of her body. She dried herself with a towel. She put her clothes back on and walked to her room. She opened her wardrobe and searched for hats. She soon realized she only had one, she pulled it out it was a blue beanie. She looked in the mirror. What would her mum say, she didn't care arya would act like nothing had changed, so her mum wouldn't feel bad for her.

Arya Sat back on her bed a began to sing and play, but she remembers Sansa was next door, she didn't want Sansa to hear her sing. She looked across at the wall, Sansa was next door, she put the guitar down again and opened the door. She banged the door "Sansa its arya I need to talk to you."

"Yeah come in, are you okay." Arya opened the door and stepped through Sansa stared at her."arya...your hair."

Arya walked over to Sansa"I know it's just, it looked worse before so you know."

Sansa gave her an awkward smile. "What was you wanted arya."

Arya played with her fingers "umm it's...do you have gendry's number"

Sansa smiled at her "yeah." Sansa parced her phone over to arya, and arya copied the number into her contacts.

"Thanks Sansa." Arya said

"Thats okay. Hope everything works with you two." Arya left the room to her room, she pulled her stupid Nokia out of her pocket and began to text.

'Hi gendry it me  
Arya, Sansa  
Gave me your  
Number."

'Heya arya whats  
Up'

'Nothing u'

'Nothing, so can  
u escape again  
Again and come  
Visit ur night  
Boyfriend'

'So your my  
Boyfriend now,  
Wow and to  
Think we never  
Even went on  
A date'

'Maybe this is  
The date, meet  
Me at that ugly  
Bar. Can't wait'

Arya put down her phone, she smiled a date, an actual date. She took a deep breathe she grabbed her favourite shirt. The shirt was one she got at one of Jamie lanisters concerts. She kept the same trousers on. She knocked on sansas door,

"Sansa."

"Yes arya."

"Are you busy"

"Why what do you want."

Arya stood outside the bar she was a bit late but that was cool, right? She pushed open the door, she looked around and spotted gendry sitting in one of the booths. He turned around and smiled his black hair had some fell in it that made it fall slightly left, 

"Hello arya." He said as she took the seat opposite him. 

"Hi gendry." He smiled again showing all his teeth 

"Would you like a drink."

"I would love a drink." Gendry beckoned over the bartender, 

"Hello my kind sir, May I have a beer and some champagne for my lady here."

Arya laughed"no thank you I'll just have a beer too" she looked at gendry as the man walked away " I am not a lady."

Gendry tilted his head confused with half a smile on his face "are you not?"

"No."arya laughed.

The bartender came over with their drinks. Arya took a sip of beer.

"So arya, if this is our first date tell me a bit about yourself."

"Umm," arya didn't know what to say."I go to school-"

"No no no" gendry cut her off. "I don't mean about school, I Don't even go, so tell who is arya stark." 

Arya thought about what she was gonna say, but she knew it quite quickly."I am a gammer, and wannabe songwriter."

"Ahhh that's more like it, so what's your favourite video game."

"Thats a hard one...at the moment it's a game called the last of us. Do you play any games."

"I don't really get the time but I love Zelda and pokemon."

Arya high fived him "the classics are always the best."

"So about your shirt arya." 

The night span out with drinks and jokes, he was such a nice guy. Her phone buzzed.

"Fuck" arya said aloud

"What is it?" Gendry asked sounding concerned.

"I have to go home, my mums freaking out apparently."

Gendry smiled "let me take you home." 

Arya looked at him "you don't have too."

"Yes I do, you always have to take a lady home. Just like in the movies."

They left the bar together, they walked over to the car arya went to grab the car door handle but gendry got there first, she looked at him as the stars shone above and their hands touched. 

"You did that on purpose didn't you." Arya said almost a whisper.

"Just like in the movies." Gendry repeated as he moved forward, arya closed her eyes, his hand at the back of her head and his other at her waist, her hand on his back, at that moment she knew how the cavemen felt when they created fire, they pulled away arya looked at him.

"That was better than any movie I've ever seen" arya said as their lips joined together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and leave kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading love you all please leave kudos and comment XD.


End file.
